Tu destino
by CaintlinJeanne
Summary: simplemente son polos opuestos, ella es una chica muy sencilla y bondadosa, el un chico famoso creido...que podrá pasar cuando el destino los una? y si ella empezara a ser una como el? MIMATO, takari
1. Chapter 1

Buenassss!!! Este es mi primer fic de digimon!!

Espero que lo disfruten y que me envíen algún review!!!

Yamatto: 26 años, un multimillonario codiciado…

Mimi: 19 años, una mecánica automotriz tilinga simpática…

Eto: esto

Se: si

Wena: buena

Vite: viste

Chabón: chico

**TU DESTINO**

**/Introducción/**

Era una mañana fría de un día de invierno, él el multimillonario Yamatto Ishida, el más codiciado por las mujeres, el supermodelo y actor conocido en toda Europa y Asia, se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo la revista semanal, en el cual se encontraba en la portada él junto a su hermano menor, Takeru, y un gran titular que decía:

"Los hermanos Ishida, asegurados en 90 millones"

Él era el sueño de cualquier mujer, podía estar en donde quisiera con quien quisiera y haciendo lo que quisiera…pero se encontraba en su casa varado sin poder hacer nada, ya que la lluvia se desataba de a poco e inundaba la vereda de su hermosa manción.

De pronto sintió el teléfono, se acercó, levantó el tubo, y su cara mostró cierta preocupación..

En menos de dos minutos se encontraba manejando su hermoso alfa romeo, por las calles inundadas, maldiciendo el momento en que a su pequeño hermano se le ocurrió la idea de ir a pasar un día con su novia Hikari, en un día de lluvia casi torrencial, y encima haberse quedado con su honda cibic en una calle totalmente inundada…

Al llegar se encontró con la novia de su hermano parada un escalón bastante alto de una casa en la vereda de enfrente, ya que ahí no llegaba el agua…

-Kari, donde está Takeru?-dijo el rubio con una mueca de preocupación

-Matt, que suerte que llegaste, estoy un poco aterrada de estar aquí sola, Tk se fue a un taller a diez cuadras de aquí haber si pueden venir a remolcar el auto…

-y el la grúa del seguro no puede venir por él?-

-las líneas se saturaron-

-y como me ubicaron?-

-Tk te llamó a ti primero antes de que se saturaran-

-bien, Kari entra al alfa, lo dejé estacionado dos cuadras mas allá-señalando hacia una dirección-ahí todavía no llega el agua.

-bien, gracias, que harás con el auto?-

-esperaré a Tk hasta que venga con el mecánico.-

-me parece bien, gracias matt-

-no te preocupes cuñadita-guiñándole un ojo.

Pasaron varios minutos de espera, hasta que el rubio pudo visualizar a un chico parecido a él mas bajito, si definitivamente era él, espero hasta que se acercara a donde él se encontraba..

-Takeru, como pudiste quedarte?-

-lo lamento hermano, justó agarre un pozo profundo, y me quedé…-

-y el mecánico hermano..?-

-ya viene Matt, consiguió una grúa que tenía un conocido de ella que vivía cerca. Sabes que se saturaron las líneas verdad?-

-si lo se, espera un momento el mecánico es "la"?

-si, pero es muy eficaz, ya me la habían recomendado antes…escucha podrías llevar a Kari a su casa, la madre debe estar preocupada, y dale un beso de mi parte a Kari, dile también que me disculpe por el mal rato que le hice pasar.-

-lo haré, y tu como volverás a casa luego?-

-pues bueno, pediré un taxi-

-nadie querrá llevarte, aparte No hay líneas-

-es cierto, bueno volveré caminando-

-seguro? No quieres que me quede yo?-

-nono, fue mi culpa, yo me haré cargo-

-ok, pero toma esto, vas a mojarte-se sacó su hermoso saco negro y se lo entregó

-gracias hermano, nos vemos luego-estrechándole la mano

Así fue como Matt llevó a Hikari a su casa y se disculpó con ella y con la madre de lo sucedido, luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia su estudio, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y una tormenta no lo retrasaría.

-entiendo-respondía una hermosa mujer de cabellos color castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos miel.

-gracias, recuerda lo importante que es para mi que esté terminado lo antes posible, este auto es mi cábala y auque tenga otros, este es como mi hijo, lo necesito para dentro de tres días.-

-se, no te preocupes chabón en doce horas te lo dejo como nuevo, vite.-

-listo, entonces lo espero, después lo vengo a buscar, o por ahí viene mi hermano por mi a retirarlo a nombre de Takeru Ishida.-

-no hay drama, chabón, pero el tema del precio es…la verdad eto no es una pavada vite, preciso unos repuestos bastante caro…

-quedate tranquila, déjemelo como nuevo, y yo le pago lo que usted me diga señorita.-

-entonces cerramos trato muchacho-le estrecha la mano

-adiós-

-chau-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tk se dirigió hacia su casa, donde se encontró con su hermano trabajando, le contó de la chica mecánica que si bien era algo…"tilinga" parecía toda una experta en su labor, ya que su galpón estaba lleno de autos de muy alto rango, casi terminados, y le pidió si al día siguiente podía irle a buscar su auto ya que él tenía una sesión de fotos programada para toda la tarde. Yamatto si bien estaba algo ocupado también, movió algunos compromisos para poder cumplirle el favor a su hermano…

Al día siguiente:

-buenas tardes-saludó sin recibir contestación alguna…

El galpón estaba lleno de autos, pero parecía vacío, pensó que era una irresponsabilidad dejar el galpón solo y abierto, ya que cualquiera podría entrar y robar, pero a lo lejos visualizó el honda de su hermano…

-buenas tardes-repitió mientras se acercaba al auto

-hola fierita-saludó una chica que venía subiendo la escalera de la fosa.

-fie…q..-no pudo continuar ya que la chica había salido totalmente de la fosa y pudo apresiarla.

Era una hermosa "mujer" de aproximadamente 20 años, con cabello castaño y ojos miel, con una estatura normal, y llevaba puesta una remera manga corta abajo de un enterito de jean medio verdoso el cual solo estaba atado por una de las tiras, también llevaba una gorra hacia atrás y el pedo recogido. El pobre rubio había quedado boquiabierto, en verdad nunca había salido con una chica de esa categoría, pero esta chica era tan hermosa…

-oiga..?- preguntó la castaña

Matt no estaba escuchando estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cómo esa chica tan preciosa podía estar trabajando ahí, tenía ganas de llevársela y convertirla en una modelo..

-eh maestro, no ve que le toy hablando-replicó la castaña

-ehh? Maestro?- esa segunda palabra quedó retumbando en su interior, una chica tan hermosa y con ese vocabulario tan…tan…"bulgar"? esto definitivamente no estaba pasando, en ese preciso instante recordó las palabras de su hermano: "es simpática y parece todo una experta pero que era algo "tilinga"

-eh capo-insistió la chica

-vengo en nombre de Takeru Ishida, vengo a recoger el civil-

-se claro, el muchacho me dijo que vendría su hermano, pues bueno, puede llevárselo jefe-dijo la chica sonriendo

-si como digas, aquí tienes el dinero, muchas gracias y adiós-frívolo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Así estuvo todo el día pensando en esa joven…Le parecía un desperdicio de mujer, él era un multimillonario educado y enseñado por los mejores maestros de modales y profesores, era conocido por todo casi el mundo y merecía una mujer de su nivel, pero por el otro lado con todas las mujeres que había estado sólo les interesaba su bolsillo, su fama y su popularidad, pero esta mujer era tan sencilla, tan simpática y parecía con tan buenas intensiones…

-en que piensas hermano?-

-en nada Tk-

-gracias por lo del auto, y te pareció eficaz la mecánica?

-eficaz si, pero…-

-lo se, su vocablo-

-exacto, no deja de ser…-

-igual es linda-

-lo es.-

Así transcurrieron un rato hablando sobre la mecánica, la reparación del honda, las mujeres, la fama, la nueva portada de la revista y etc etc…

En otro lugar se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos cafés muy bonita, caminando tranquilamente, en ese instante se le cae el abrigo y al agacharse para levantarlo alguien choca contra ella.

-ops…disculpá

-oh no es nada-contesta la chica café

-no te lastimate cierto, kapa?

-oh no, gracias por preguntar-mientras la chica la ayudaba a levantarse

-que linda colgante-señalando el cuello de la chica café

-ahh, es una medalla de oro, me la regaló mi novio TK en nuestro aniversario de 6 meses.

-es re wena onda—espera dijiste Tk? Por esas cosas de la vida su apellido es Ishida y tiene un honda civic gris?

-si, como lo sabes?

-pues el otro día no le funcaba el motor del civil y no lo podía hacer arrancar, se le había quedado atrancado por la inundación-

-entonces tu debes ser la chica mecánica?-

-la misma-estrechándose las manos al estilo varón

-Tk está muy contento con la reparación de su auto!-sorprendida por el saludo tan poco femenino de la chica, igualmente la saludó de esa manera…

-me alegro chabona, sabe no, lo auto son mi pasión desde muy chiquita que me gustan-

-si me imagino, pero espero no te moleste mi pregunta como es que terminaste trabajando aquí en este taller?

-bueno lo heredé de mi viejo que a su vez siguió la tradición de mi abuelo y nah quedé acá vite, desde chiquita miraba las carreras con mi viejo y mi abuelo y bueno ayudaba en el taller y de mas…pero che fierita, no se tu nombre…-

-mi nombre es Hikari Kamiya, soy la novia de Takeru Ishida-

-y el pibe ese rubio que vino a buscar al honda?-

-Matt! Es el hermano mayor, raro que no los conozcas a los Ishidas, son re famosos y salen en las tapas de las revistas y en la tele y demás-

-ahh mirá que piola, la cosa es que yo no tengo tiempo para eso vite, el laburo revalsa y lo necesito-

-si me imagino, más ahora que se viene el bum de los importados-

-si, me cuesta un toco conseguirle los repuestos-

-y como te llamas vos?-

-soy Mimi Tachikawa, querés que vallamos a mi casa a tomar algo?-

-eso estaría pio..bueno-dijo sonriendo avergonzada, mimi era tan espontánea que le contagiaba hasta el vocabulario-

Mimi sonrió también, notando el "error" de su nueva "amiga" y se dirigieron juntas hacia la casa de mimi a conversar y conocerse mas, a Hikari le caía muy bien mimi, y viceversa, este encuentro les serviría a ambas para empezar su nueva y profunda amistad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Matt, quiero organizar una fiesta con mis amigos, eso sería posible? Quiero que sea mañana de diez a cuatro de la madrugada, que te parece?

-Creo que podría estar bueno, pero debes tener cuidado a quienes invitas, mas que nada por la prensa que no entre a nuestra casa, porque si lo hacen no los sacamos mas, así que organiza todo disimuladamente, creo que si Hikari te ayuda habrá menos posibilidades de errores-

-si tienes razón, muchas gracias hermano, me gustaría que te quedaras, tal vez quien sabe y te conseguís una chica-guiñándole un ojo

Bueno ke les parecioo?

Muy malo?

Me lo comunican:D:D:D:

Un beso enorme

Si les gusta a varios lo continuo!

Besoootsss

**CaintlinJeanne(L)**


	2. la prensa

_Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón a todo el mundo, ya que tenía muy abandonada la historia, y eso fue porque me dedique mucho a mis amigos y a salir mas y también a estudiar para las integradoras y todo eso, para intentar no llevarme materias, en fin, quería pedir perdon por no actualizar. _

_Y otra cosita más, releí varias veces el capítulo anterior, y me di cuenta que es verdad, suena muy mal como habla mimi, solamente por el simple hecho de ser mimi, nadie puede imaginarsela asi, pero sepan entender, lo que yo quería lograr, es otra mimi, no el estereotipo de la chica perfectita que le interesa la moda, que es coqueta y así. quería darle una personalidad distinta, mas humilde y sencilla, aparte la chica pertenece a otro mundo, esto no quiere decir que sea así porque es mecánica, sino que esto demuestra los pocos recursos que tuvo de chica. Pero igualmente como muchos me dijieron que no les gustaba esta manera de hablar, en este capítulo intenté de modificar lo que mas pude de acuerdo a las situaciones que van pasando._

_Espero que este capítulo les guste mas que el anterior, y que no se les dificulte la lectura como por ahí les pasó en el otro, por la "coloquialidad" de algunos términos._

_Y tuve un error importante para mi en el otro capítulo que era la edad de Yamatto, el tiene 22, no 26 como puse anteriormente, es que no me decidía entre cual de las dos, y finalmente puse 26, pero me confundí porque quería poner 22. Mil disculpasss voy a estar mas atenta:)_

En la casa de Mimi las chicas hablaron de todo un poco, sus vidas, sus intereses, como estaban constituidas sus familias, Kary le contó hacerca de Takeru y de lo difícil que era para ella que sea tan famoso y lo estrezante que todo eso significaba ya que tenía que andar cuidandolo de todas las chicas que apenas lo veían en la calle se le tiraban encima (no tanto como a su hermano) pero igual era un peligro hermoso andando por la calle suelto, pero con dueña (xD). En síntesis se diviertieron mucho, llegada la hora de la partida de Kari ésta al ser la novia del organizador de tal evento social que se realizaría al día siguiente se animó a preguntar:

-Mimi, ya que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos y contarnos tantas cosas, me dejarías hacerte una invitación?

-Kari, hermana, no tines por qué invitarme a ningún lado, posta que no soy interesada, nosotras nos hicimos colegas pero por un atajo de la vida, no quiero que pienses que yo pienso en entrar a la sociedad esa (osea los famosos y la clase alta).-

-Eschuchame, ya se como sos, y se que no te hacercaste a mí por eso, lo tengo claro eso, pero mirá, justamente como nos estamos haciendo amigas este evento puede fortalecer la amistad que estamos construyendo. Que te parece si venís, es un baile que organiza TK en la mansión Ishida, osea su casa, y van muchos famosos y chicos lindos y bueno podés conseguirte algo ;)

-Jajajja, Kari te lo agradezco de verdad kpa, pero el tema es que yo no sirvo para eso de la elegancia y vos sabes como soy, nunca voy a hablar como vos ni voy a ser una mujer refinada o cosas así, no puedo ir a esa cosa que me ofrecés, va a ser un desastre, voy a pasar papelones. Aparte no tengo ropa ni zapatos ni nada para ir a esa fiesta.

-Hay nena, dejamelo todo a mí, mañana vamos a comprar ropa, zapatos, vamos a la peluquería, y te presento a un amigo que enseña modales(no porque sea maleducada o irrespetuosa) osea como comer en la mesa, la postura, como caminar y el dialecto. Qué te parece? No suena Genial?

-Sí, la idea está piola(Y) Ups creo que vamos a tener que empezar por eso, jajaj

-jajajja, no tenés por qué preocuparte este chico es un maestro, y aparte está re lindo;)

-Pero no será gay no? Es estilista y todo eso, Kari me da desconfianza...jajajaj onda no es que discrimine pero no creo que me pueda enganchar con él ajaj osea por eso y también por que quién va a querer a una piba como yo?

-Con unos retoques, tenes a todos dándose contra el pabimento. Que el mundo se prepare por que va a nacer una nueva Mimi!

-Dale está bien, me re convenciste. ¿A qué hora querés que empecemos con el cambio?

-A las 7:00am. Sino, no llegamos, así compramos todo y puedo arreglar con mi amigo para las 3. Estate lista que mañana vengo con la limu que me trae mi chofer. Besiitos-

-Cariños.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamatto Ishida, acostado sobre el sillón del living durmiendo con la tele prendida, un ambiente tranquilo, relajado (sin contar el ruido de la película de acción que estaba en el plasma) hasta que alguien irrumpe:

-Matt! Matt! teléfono!

-aaaa(bostezando) quién es TK?

-Tsugumi (le entrega el teléfono)-

-Hola, que pasa?

-Mattiu no estas feliz de escucharme?

-Mmm la verdad es que estaba durmiendo, dime rápido lo que quieres que no tengo tiempo.

-Tranquilo amor, sólo te llamaba para preguntarte una cosita.

-Decime rápido...

-Hay que agreta que estamos hoy dios mio che, bueno no importa lindo, es rápido lo que te quiero decir.-Mirá me compré un vestido verde de raso largo hasta la rodilla[...

-Podemos hacer rápido Tsugumi, me ponés nervioso con todo el speech y te dige que no tengo tiempo. Apuráte!

-Sisis, perdón cierto que tengo un novio ocupado, bueno ese vestido me va a convinar con tu corbata? Dale que te ponés la que llevaste a lo de Rey, así estamos en composessh? (no se como se escribexD, pero quiere decir convinación)

-Primero si me llamaste por eso sos una hueca total porque no tenes derecho a molestarme por un vestido de porquería, osea es una taradez que me llames por eso, eso muestra un grado de estupidez importante y demuestra que no tenes ni dos dedos de frente. Segundo no me molestes más. Tercero y último no tenés un novio ocupado, tenías. Chau, no me llames más o restrinjo tu número.

-Me estás queriendo decir que cortamos?

TUTUTUTUTU

-Matt? Matt? Yamatoooooooooo!!!

TUTUUTUT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día:

RINNNNGGG(despertador)

-Ah, que sueñito que tenía (mirando el despertador)-¿6:30?, ¿por qué esta cosa sonó tan temprano?-¡Uy la salida con Kary, como que si no me apuro no llego!

Así transcurrieron 15 minutos hasta que Mimi ya estaba lista, cambiada, vestida, peinada y ya había desayunado.

Se encontraba en su cuarto terminando de hacer la cama, cuando por la ventana ve una limusina negra, que para su parecer y su conocimiento de autos, era muy pero muy linda, enseguida reaccionó y comprendió que su amiga había llegado.

-Kary), como estás?

-Todo bien y vos?

-Nerviosa

-Jajaja, relájate, ¡será muy divertido! Te aseguro que te va a encantar.

-Está bien.

Así las chicas llegaron al shopping y estuvieron 3 horas recorriendolo y comprando cosas, después se transladaron a la ciudad y recorrieron todos los locales de ropa, boutiques y todas las zapaterías que conocía Kary.

Tomaron un café rápido en un bar, ya que a Mimi no le gustaban los restaurants.

Más tarde llegó la hora del almuerzo, Kary le propuso a Mimi ir a un restaurant que ella conocía ya que TK la había llevado para uno de sus aniversarios, pero esta vez fue Mimi la que decidió el lugar...

-Kary a mí la verdad no me gustan esas comidas raras, preparadas y caras, a mí me gusta lo sencillo. -Mira te invito a mi lugar favorito, no es muy lejos, se llama "Pancho, baar"

-Ah, ¿y que venden?¿Lomo? ¿Cabiar? ¿Pato a la naranja? ¿Canelones?

-Jjajjaja, ¿nunca comiste en un restobar? Venden justamente Panchos, Hamburguesas, Sanguchitos de miga, y cosas así, más de personas normales.

-Pero...eso es "comida chatarra", engorda, y mucho.

-JAJ, sí, pero que una vez te des el gustito y comas en este lugar no te va a hacer nada, rompé la dieta por un día, vamos te va a ENCANTAR, yo se lo que te digo.

-Es que...nunca comí nada de eso, sólo una vez un sanguchito de miga, pero lo demás nunca lo probé :$

-Siempre hay una primera vez, dale, la estamos pasando re lindo ¿o no? No lo arruines por una dieta de porquería.

-Bueno está bien) pero sólo por esta vez...(no muy convencida)

Y así las chicas fueron a comer a "Pancho Baar", Kary descubrió el nuevo mundo de la comida chatarra, y tanto fue su entusiasmo que se comió un superpancho y una hamburguesa con mucha salsa golf, y salió supermega contenta del negocio).

-Me parece que te gusto, jjaja )

-Muchísimo :), pero de esto no le cuentes nada a nadie, mirá si la prensa se entera que vengo a comer a este lugar.

-No te dejes llevar tanto por esas estupideces, si vos tenés ganas de comer ahí, comes ahí y caso cerrado ;).

-Uhh si, tenés razón, perdón que desvíe el tema, pero ya son las 3 menos cuarto, y tenemos que llegar en 15 minutos, mejor apuremono!

-Okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:15pm

(en la recepción de una gran academia)

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Taikiry, ¿me podría llevar con él?

-Buenas tardes, ¿tiene cita?

-Sí, Hicary Tamiya, pero la seción no es para mi.

-Sí, aquí está la ficha nueva, ¿con el joven Taikiry verdad? Porque el padre está de viaje.-¿Mimi Tachikawa?

-Ajam, soy yo.

-No, es sí.

-Ajam, soy yo.

-Pero no es ajam, puede contestarme con un si por favor?

-Aj...SI, soy yo, MImi Tachikawa

-Ah bueno, el joven Taikiry los está esperando hace 15 minutos adentro.

-Esta chica está loca (al oído de Kary)

-Shh, después te explico.

-Bombona!-el hermoso rubio de ojos claros, abrazaba a la chica del cabello café

-Como andás Michael?

-Bien bien, gracias. Y esta hermosa muchachita quién es?

-Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto señor.-estrechandole la mano.

-what?! Kary realmente esto es serio, escuchame linda(refiriéndose a Mimi) por lo primero que tenemos que empezar es por el saludo. Cómo vas a saludar con las manos eh? Nonono señorita, usted es una dama, debe comportarse como tal. Kary, la ayudas?

-Por supuesto. Hola mimi!

-Pero Kary, ya nos saludamos si desde las siete que estamos juntas (?)-

-AIII, nonono, estamos formando una escena, como si recién se encontraran-exclamó el rubio.

-aaa. Hubieran mencionado eso.-

-Entonces cómo la vas a saludar a Kary, Mimi? Con un beso en la mejilla y un abraso claro está, ya que es tu amiga.-

-Así?-abrazandola fuertemente a Kary

-Kary que te ocurre?-

-(Kary violeta) ...

-Por dios Mimi!! NO TAN FUERTE.

-(recuperando el aliento) Mimi debes abrazar a tus amigas con suavidad-recorriendo su cuerpo en señal de dolor.

-Creo que va a ser un largo día...

-Digo lo mismo Mimi, pero recuerda que soy el mejor, y te convertiré.-oprimiendo el botón de su teléfono que comunicaba adelante, resepciones.- Cinthia, serías tan amable de llamar a Arlín para las cuatro y media? Bueno, dile que se apresure, total esa gorda obeza es fea igual con maquillaje o sin maquillaje. Pero...Yo soy el jefe aquí, solo contáctala, no me intereza que ella le haya pagado bien, yo lo haré mejor!! Dime que es de mi sin mi maquilladora eh? Consigue a Arlín como sea.-cortó

-Mm, veo que no es tan fácil manejar esta academia. Y yo que pensaba que todos aquí eran unos huecos, esto me hace valorar sus esfuerzos y veo que se esmeran mucho para llevar todo a cabo-

-Así es Mimi, desde afuera parece una masa de superficiales, y lo son, pero cuando uno los conoce mejor, aprende a respetarlos, ellos dejan todas sus energías en su trabajo tanto como cualquier otra persona "normal".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces Kary, tu dices que así está bien esto no?

-Tranquila Mimi, yo te comprendo, vah intento hacerlo, tú nunca habías usado vestido, puedo comprender que te sientas incómoda, pero a esta clase de fiestas no puedes ir en berrmuda, shorts, o pantalones.-

-Pero no es muy corto? Tengo miedo de que se me vea el cul..-fue cortada por Kary que tocía para que no diga esa palabra- Trasero si, eso quise decir-

-No cometas ese tipo de errores esta noche si? te lo pido por favor, intenta adecuarte al vocabulario que hoy aprendiste si? Y en cuanto a lo de tu trasero, no se te verá, si admito el vestido es corto, cinco dedos abajo de tu trasero es mucho para una primera vez, pero en fin, se te ve hermoso:)

-Y con el movimiento, esta tela no se levantará cierto?

-Mimi, no voy a mentirte, puede pasar, tienes posibilidades. Pero no vas a estar corriendo como una loca cierto?-

-Cierto.

-Entonces no tiene porque levantarse. Bueno los zapatos, te van bien, los sientes cómodos? Caminalos un poquito.

-Sisi, son un toquesito altos, bueno perdón, un poquito altos, pero bueno, podría ser peor.

-Así me gusta. El maquillaje te parece bien, o lo ves cargado?

-Si me parece que la sombra esta bastante oscurita...-

-Mimi!! te di tres pasadas solamente, no esta muy fuerte! No te toques!!! Se te va a correr!-

-Para que me preguntás lo que me parece, si va a ser como a vos te gusta???-dijo la castaña mientras se miraba en el inmenso espejo que se encontraba contra la pared de la recámara de Kary.-

-Bueno, olvidemos eso;) Te ves hermosa, haber dejame con eso-mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

-Y me dijiste que le avisaste a Takeru que yo iría cierto? Y el le avisaría a su hermano rubio no?

-Jjajajaj ambos son rubios! Y no te hagas más problemas que yo ya hablé con ambos, personalmente, mientras tú estabas en la sesión de postura, con Makato(otra estilista) y Michael.-

-Y como lo tomaron? Pregunto mas que nada por el más grande. Me da un poco de miedo ese tipo-

-Es común, en la primer impresión, él es frío y serio, pero cuando entra en confianza, es un cago de risa...digoooo! es una persona increíble con la cual se la pasa bien-ruborizada por su expresión

-Jajaj, no te preocupes por las palabras conmigo Kary, posta que está todo bien, somos amigas, y nadie nos está escuchado. Che sabes una cosa?

-Sí, tenes razón. Te escucho, pero antes te debo decir, que no llames a nadie con ese "che" en la fiesta, o todo el mundo te va a mirar mal.-

-Bueno bueno, entiendo...te iba a decir que, me está gustando todo esto, la ropa, la manera de caminar, el glamour que espero llegar a tener algún día, la nueva forma de hablar...Kary gracias por ser mi amiga en menos de dos días, y de hacer todo esto por mi, de verdad gracias, todo esto puede significar un gran cambio en mi vida.

-Bueno linda, me parece que tenemos que ir llendo o sino vamos a ser las últimas en llegar a la casa de estos chicos.-

-Y eso no es bueno? Te mira toda la gente que ya está ahí dentro.-

-Buena deducción, igualmente es hora de que salgamos para allá.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Buenas noches, invitacion por favor.

-No, disculpe no puedo darle la invitación, ya que no la tengo, soy Hicary Kamiya, la novia de Takeru, y ella es mi hermana Mimi Kamiya, mi hermano Taichi Kamiya, mejor amigo de Yamatto debe estar adentro verdad?

-Mil disculpas señoritas, sisi lo está, pasen por favor...Ahh y señorita Kamiya...

-Si?

-Por favor no le diga nada a los jefes de este insidente-rogó el patobica

-No se preocupe, no tenía por que saberlo.-

-Porque le mentiste?-

-Mimi cuando te invité, ya se habían repartido todas las invitaciones, tuve que improvisar en el moemnto, ya que me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de las V.I.P-

-Claro, lo hiciste bien, con razón eres actriz :).

-Nunca te dije eso, como lo sabes?-

-Bueno algo de tele miro:$ tampoco soy tan desactualizada-

-Jajajaj, mira allí están los chicos, que suerte, están los tres, de paso ya que estamos te presento a tu "supuesto hermano" ajajaja, Taichi, ahhh, y también a la otra chica, esa la detestable que está hablandole a Yamatto, está obsesionada con él (dijo por lo bajo). Su nombre es Sora Takenouchi, ex ex novia de Matt, realmente nunca me cayó bien, todo el mundo lo sabe menos ella, supongo que debe sospecharlo por la cantidad de indirectas que le tiré.-

-Y por qué te cae mal?-

-Simplemente porque se "agrandó" muchísimo cuando estaba con Matt, y se empezó a hacer la importante, luego cuando Yamatto la dejó y se puso con una modelo, la cual es una super hueca total pero zarpado, bueno tu me entiendes, muy hueca, se me escapó lo otro xD, seguía tirándole onda, sabiendo que él ya estaba de novio con otra chica, Tsugumi, con la que está actualemente, seguramente hoy la conocerás, pero eso no es todo, luego de ser rechazada reiteradamente por mi cuñado :P, se le tiró a mi hermano, para que no? Eso si que no pude soportarlo, casi la asesino, tenía mucha bronca, pero por suerte, mi hermano también la boto, ya que no iba a meterse con la ex de su mejor amigo, son códigos, pero parece que realmente se enganchó con mi hermano, era obvio que al principio sólo lo histeriqueaba para darle celos a matt, ya que se había dado cuenta que en ese tiempo a Itachi ella le gustaba pero no lo decía porque era la ex, pero ahora pareciera que realmente le gustara Tai, auque hay veces que se le tira a Michael también, pero por suerte ninguno de los tres está enamorado de ella, o le gusta, o le parece linda, va a mi hermano si le parece linda pero nada con ella.-

-Guau, ahora entiendo el porque de tu odio hacia ella...es una...yegua(por lo bajo)-

-Lo es, ahorita sonríe, así te los presento bien a todos.

-Chicos!-acontinuacion abrazó y besó a su novio.-Ella es Mimi Tachikawa, Yamatto, Takeru, la recuerdan verdad?

Tanto Yamatto, Takeru como Taichi, se quedaron boquiabiertos, analizando a la hermosa muchacha, vestida con un vestido muy provocador con un escote prolongado. muy lindo para mirar, y muy cortito, de un color azul, bastante llamativo, era una mujer muy estilizada, con piernas largas, y tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta dos manos mas abajo de los hombros, increiblemente voluminoso y con un hermoso perfume (que ambos reconocieron inmediatamente ya que era uno de los favoritos de Kary) Todos se quedaron totalemnte sorprendidos ante tanta hermosura, claro que Takeru sólo pudo recorrerla tres cuartas partes menos que los otros dos, ya que estaba presente su novia, y no quería pelearse con ella, sólamente por mirar a su amiga (la de ella), ya tendría tiempo después:P (pobrecito es hombre, cualquier hombre atina a mirar y a analizar a una mujer linda, son todos iguales:P)

-No realmente-alunínoso.

- Pero me encantaría conocerla (susurró Taichi, el hermano mayor de Hicary)-recibiendo un fuerte pisotón de parte de la Takenouchi.)

-Cómo que no!! Fue la de "las manos mágicas", hablaste todo el día de lo bien que funcionaba tu onda gracias a la chica que poseía esas manos que hacían milagros, Takeru-

-(Mimi bastante sonrojada, por el comentario de su amiga, y el del hermano de su amiga, que si bien había ignorado para no quedar mal, si lo había escuchado)-

A todo esto, Yamatto sólamente permanecía en silencio, esperando con grandes ancias, el nombre de aquella hermosa mujer, que lo había cautivado con una simple mirada.

-Aii, Mimi, no te reconocí, estás tan...tan...distinta...te ves bien-mientras le besaba su mano.

-(sonrojada y apenada, ya que su amiga había tenido que presenciar eso, y no creía que le haya caído muy bien que su novio, besara su mano, eran Códigos) Buenas noches. Mucho gusto, Takeru, Yamatto, tu debes ser Taichi cierto? Kary me comentó un par de cosas de ti-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba que besaran su mano-Sora? No es cierto?

-SI. Un gusto, Mimi.

-El gusto es mío. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, Kary me habló tanto sobre todos ustedes que ya quería conocer a los amigos de mi amiga:P.Gracias por dejarme formar parte de este evento tan concurrido y tan significativo, me siento orgullosa de estar aquí.

-Más vale que te sepas comportar-acotó el Ishida mayor en un tono frío.

-Mattt-todos a la vez.

-Era un chistecito, todabía no me conocen? Entiendo que tal vez Mimi no lo haya tomado muy bien, pero ustedes que me conocen de hace tanto...

-Descuida, me gustan mucho las personas con buen sentido del humor-sonrojo de parte de ambos

-Mimi, Kary no ha dejado de hablar de ti estos dos días, supongo que se hicieron muy amigas, y como eres amiga de Kary, tienes todo el derecho del mundo al entrar a nuestro grupo, todo el mundo nos conoce como el: TAA-TOO, como tatuaje en ingles, y este nombre surge, porque a las chicas les decíamos Soritaa, y Karitaa, y ellas nos decían Takerusitoo xD, Yamattitoo, Michaelcitoo y Taichitoo, por eso se unieron las últimas tres letras de los apodos y se formó el TAATOO, y tu ahora eres taatoo incorporada, Mimitaa:)-concluyó Taichitoo:P.

-JAJAJJAA, le contó toda la historia, pero está bien, para que valla conociendo nuestras locuras-añadió Takerusitoo.

Todos rieron, y empezaron a hablar y a contarse cosas, y a incorporar a Mimi al grupo, también le preguntaron un par de cosas a ella, para romper el hielo y saber más también, a todos les pareció "original" el hecho de la profeción que ejercía, y ella se sintió muy cómoda con ellos, ya que antes de ir a la fiesta, estaba nerviosa, por ser rechazada frente a los "ricachones" como ella los llamaba. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que...

-Yamatto, hay una joven desesperada por entrar, tiene entrada, pero usted dio la orden de que a la mujer que diera por nombre Tsugumi Naeko, no la dejaramos pasar. Podría venir usted a ayudarnos? Es una mujer realmente insoportable, y esta armando bardo afuera (los patovicas hablaban parecido a como lo hacía anteriormente Mimi)

-Disculpen chicos, enceguida vuelvo, voy a ver que hago con la loca..., ah Mimi, sírvete lo que te apetezca, peudes provar de cualquiera de todos los platillos, no te sientas incómoda al hacerlo.-acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.

A todo esto mimi sentía que iba a explotar, ese chico le estaba callendo demasiado bien...

(estallo de risas generalizadas a causa del comentario de Matt sobre la "loca")

-Kary, siento sonar metida, pero tu no me habías dicho que esa chica era su actual novia?-

-Es que yo también creía eso. Alguien me explica que pasó aquí?

-Simplemente hoy llamato le corto el rostro, es que Tai y yo pensamos y pensamos, pero no se nos ocurría, no podíamos responder ni ahora tampoco podemos, al por qué un chico como Yamatto, estaba con una chica como Tsugumi, si era modelo, pero de esas huequitas huequitas, que no tienen nada en su interior, que son pura "facha" y nada mas, era mala persona, sólamente pensaba en ella y en quedar bien, y en presumir a su novio, aaaa (aclaró su garganta, relacionando esto último con Sora) y ese tipo de cosas de chica superficial. Que Yamatto por más que no demuestre detesta, pero por suerte hoy reaccionó y cortó relación con ella, eso es un alivio, ya no me la bancaba más que viniera todos los dias a las ocho de la mañana a pasar la tarde con Yamatto, o a llevárselo a "shoppinear" como decía la taradita...-

-Veo que a nadie le caía muy bien...-se aventuró a decir-

-Tienes toda la razón Mimi-aseguró Sora con tanto rencor.

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando y la fiesta corría alegremente, se le había armado un lío bastante grande afuera al joven Ishida.

-Pero Matti, pense que este evento nos iba a servir para reconciliarnos, y estar juntitos y felices como hasta ayer mi vidita-

-No Tsugumi, te dije que no quiero nada contigo, tampoco quiero que entres a esta fiesta, no es de mala persona, sino te lo digo porque el organizador es mi hermano, y tu solamente venías porque eres mi novia, pero ahora ya no eres nada mío mas que una simple conocida, y allí a dentro no hay más que amigos de Takeru, no conoces a nadie, realmente no quiero que te quedes para pasarla mal-alto caretismo.:)

-Aiii siempre tan tierno pensando en mi, entiende MATIIIIU, contigo nunca me sentiré sola, estando contigo me basta y me sobra, no tengo que conocer a los demás, si tu y yo podemos pasarla muy bien juntos-guniándole el ojo

-Te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo, Tsugumi si no dejas de insistir tendré que sacarte a la fuerza por las malas, asique mejor toma mi sugerencia, y retírate la fiesta como ya te he pedido anteriormente.-lo mas cordial que pudo, ya que estaba bastante sacadito.

-Esto no se quedará así Matiu, yo se porque no quieres que esté aquí sabes?, soy modelo pero no estúpida, se que está tu nueva novia y no quieres que arme escándalo con ella, se perfectamente que estás con la zorra esa ahí, esa que esta ocupando mi lugar, el que es MIO, recuerda Matiuu que tu siempre serás MIO, siempre, porque nadie podrá hacerte sentir todo lo que yo te hice, sólo recuerdalo, cuando la hayas dejado solo coge el telefono mi amor, Tsugumi dejará que te des cuenta cuanto la necesitas. Y está bien ahora me marcho, pero solamente porque se me está poniendo la piel de gallina, y está empezando a llover, y no quiero que se me corra el maquillaje, pero sólamemte por eso. Te veo Matiiiu(L)

-Y tu decías que no eras modelo estúpida? Me voy para que no se me arruine el maquillaje aiaiaia (imitandola) Y si realmente gracias que te fuiste, me hiciste acordar "eso que solamente tu me hiciste sentir y nadie nunca podrá hacermelo" ese dolor de cabeza cada vez que te ibas, no me lo podía sacar nunca, maldita histerica!!! ojala "nadie más me lo haga sentir".-se desquitaba con el viento mientras los dos patovicas se reían a más no poder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto todos bailaban menos Mimi y Taichi, que habían quedado hablando divertidamente, Taichi realmente estaba interesado en la chica, le preguntaba todo lo que se le veía a la mente, no se privaba de nada, creo que si hubieran tenido mas confianza y se conocieran de un poco más, hasta le hubiera preguntado que medida tenía para el sotén. La estaban pasando muy bien juntos, a Mimi le caía muy bien Tai, y a Tai le caía demasiado bien la chica. Tai le había sacado un tema de conversación bastante largo, él le había preguntado si tenía novio, y sobre su primer amor, sus amores platónocos, sus ex novios, con el fin de averiguar todo su historial amoroso, y que chicos le gustaban, personalidad y fisico, color de pelos, ojos, tratos con los demas, todo absolutamente todo. Como para que la chica no se diera cuenta que Taichi le tenía "ganas". Pero a Mimi no le molestaba, es más le gustaba que el chico se soltara de esa manera con ella, y que no le importara ser un poco bastante más "lanzado" que los Ishida, realmente le era divertido.

-ahh, entonces te gustan mucho más los morochos morenos, que los rubios de ojos claros...

-Así es, los rubios a veces si son muy lindos, me hacen poner en duda su sexualidad-rio suavemente

-JAJAJA, los rubios como Yamatto y Takeru?-

-No, justamente ellos son los primeros rubios que conosco que no tiran para aquel lado-haciendo un gesto con su mano-A diferecia de el chico estilista "Michael", que me parece que si le gustan los hombres-

-JAJAJJA, nono, créeme, a todos nos costó entenderlo, pero no es gay, es más creo que le gustan más las mujeres que a Yamatto y ami juntos, y mira que eso ya es demasiado, el tema es que se aprovecha, como todos piensan eso de él, "sus modelos" no tienen problema de cambiarse frente a él y no les molesta que "les arregle la ropa", cuando el muy pervertido disfruta de tocarlas, y como las modelos son medio viste,, bueno a nadie le importa nada ahi a dentro xD.-dijo el chico despreocupado.

-(mientras reía) JAA, me caes muy bien sabes? eres tan tan... ESPONTANEO? eres muy divertido...

-Gracias, y tu eres tan tan...hermosa (susurró cerca de su oído, mientras se acercaga lentamente a sus labios)

De pronto una pequeña luz como la de un flash, iterrumpe lo que según él iba a pasar...

-Que fue eso?-preguntó la chica extrañada...

-Mm, no tengo la más minima idea, fue raro, las luces de la pista son mucho mas potentes, y muy coloridas, nada que ver a esta..

-Sí es cierto, Tai me gustó mucho hablar contigo, pero creo que Takeru me está haciendo una seña con sus manos para que me acerque, y creo que Sora quiere bailar contigo, besito (hizo un gesto con los labios como si fuera un beso al aire) ve, no la dejes sola;)

-Que tierno que te veías bailando con Kary, donde a ido ella ahora?

-Nono, iba a hablar con Yamatto creo, creo que la muy curiosa quería saber lo que había pasado con la insoportable de la ex novia:P, chica chismosa, pero linda...hermosa...-dijo sonrojado el rubio.

-Sabés me encata verlos así de enamorados, a pesar de que a ambos los conosco nada, me siento re bien con todo el taatoo, y siento que me incluyeron rápidamente, auque tal vez me incomode el hecho de que piensen que quiero pertenecer a algo que no es para mi..

-Ai bonita claro que no, no digas esas cosas, a todos le has caído más que bien esta noche, ya eres oficialmente parte de nosotros, y apartir de esto saldrás ya con nosotros y todo-dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de la chica en forma de ánimo-

-Gracias, auque temo que cuando conozcan lo que realmente soy los defraude.

-Me haces el favor de dejar de decir tonterías?-mientras con dos de sus dedos la levantaba de la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos, para que entienda que esas cosas no iban a suceder, que ella solamente debía ser ella misma, para poder pertenecer al grupo.

-Viste eso?-preguntó la muchacha reconociéndolo

Nuevamente era la bendita lucecita, que había visto anteriormente con Tai.

-No, no lo vi. Por qué, qué piensas que puede ser?

-Creo que son cámaras de fotos...

-Imposible, toda esta fiesta se organizó muy bien, aparte es una fiesta secreta, para que no entrara la prensa, ya que quería que sea algo de amigos, famosos y no famosos, que no esté toda la prensa rondando y vigilando todo lo que hacemos...

-Bueno entonces no se que puede ser, me voy a bailar con Kary, me da permiso señorito?-dijo sonriendo

-Por supuesto, valla nomás...

La chica bailó entretenida con su amiga durante hora y media masomenos, sin darse cuanta que tenía entre muchos otros que la observaban, dos faroles azules impresionantes que la observaban todo el tiempo, cada movimiento que hacía, cada meneo, cada pasito, cada vaivén de su cadera, en fin, un par de ojos que la desnudaban con la mirada, la miraban con hambre, definitivamente si que esa chica había logrado llamar la atención del rubio mayor ese día, nunca hubiera imagidado, que esa chica que había conocido el día anterior, podía llegar a ser esa hermosísima chica de un día para el otro, había cambiado absolutamente todo, la forma de caminar, de hablar, de vestirse, se había maquillado, lo único que no había cambiado era su hermosura, porque era hermosa, siempre, arreglada o no, con grasa en la cara o recién aseadita...pero realmente lo habría sorprendido, había hecho un verdadero cambio de 180 grados, la pregunta era...cuanto duraría verdad? pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, ya que había que disfrutarla así hoy, en ese preciso momento.

De un momento para el otro la chica desapareció de la pista, trato de encontrarla con la mirada, y vio que se dirigía al toilette, observó como entraba y se acercó y esperó a unos metros...

Cuando ella salió Yamatto fingió chocarse con ella, y cuando "intento de evitar que callera al piso" la apoyó contra la pared quedando ella abajo y el con un braso recargado en la pared y otro sobre agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura.

-Gracias por tenerme...si no fuera por ti me hubiera caído...

-No discúlpame tu a mí Mimi, no miraba por donde caminaba, estaba pensando en alguien...-

-Pensabas en tu ex novia?-

-Ya tenías que nombrar a "la loca" de nuevo(N), veo que todo el mundo piensa que no puedo estar pensando en otro "alguien"...-

-(evadiendo los ojos del chico) Emm, debe ser porque cortaste con ella, hoy por la mañana, creo que ninguna persona piensa en otro "alguien" tan pronto, hasta lo dudo de ti, que eres "el galán del año"-

-Me alegra que pienses eso de mi...-

-Eh?-

-Me refiero a lo de galán...-

-Ahaha si claro, (recordándo en la posición que se encontraban)

Mientras intentaba de evadir el cuerpo del chico que cada vez la apretaba más contra la pared, vio nuevamente el flash o la lucesita esa que tanto había estado molestando...

-Matt no viste eso no?

-Eso que?-sin darse cuenta habia soltado la cintura de mimi para tocarse el cabello y la mano de la pared también la había sacado.

-(aprovechando para salir de esa situacion) No pensé que era un flash, es la tercera vez que la veo en menos de tres horas...

-Imposible, bueno tal vez, sea alguno de los invitados que está sacándose alguna foto...

-Capaz...Uhh mira la hora ya es tarde debo retirarme Yamatto-antes de irse deposito un beso ruidoso en la mejilla del chico- Nos vemoss...

-Sii,, nos vemos... eso espero (dijo para el mismo, mientras veía como la chica saludaba a los demás y se alejaba.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE...

-Aaa, que lindo que dormi...¡Silvester me traes la revista de "últimos glams" de hoy, por favor!

-Claro señor Ishida-se escucha del otro lado de la gran puerta de madera.

Luego de que su mayordomo le alcanzó la revista, se dispuso a leerla, el siempre la leía toda, todos los días después de lavarse los dientes antes de entrarse a bañar, remoloteaba un poco mas en la cama y se devoraba la revista, leía todo, hasta el último detalle, hasta lo menos importante, y hasta lo que no le interesaba, sólo por el hecho de mantenerse al tanto de lo último que pasaba en la televisión. Después de leer varios artículos basura como una serie de consejos de Tsugumi (la loca para él y sus amigos) para estar expléndida en una fiesta, o el aborto de Mayaco Motorina, una modelo de tan sólo 17 años, o el inesperado corte de voz que sufrieron los hermanos TaKaeda, Darien y Reico, antes de el show más importante de toda la temporada, el debut de su nueva cancion "Almas gemelas" presentado en el gran estadio Ruiga, que trataba de lo importante en el amor de parejas y blablalbalba, basuras y mas basuras. Hasta que llegó a las cinco últimas páginas de la revista donde pudo reconocer cláramente la persona que había robado página completa...Mimi Tachikawa, en página completa, fotos de mimi, bailando, hablando con sus amigos, sentada, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, en página dorada (en la revista había una sección, "la página dorada" que destacaba y brillaba en la revista, usualmente eran modelos en sus vacaciones jugando con el agua, o espuma o nieve, o chicos sexys como él, con el torso descubierto, y en poses y cosas así) No podía entender cómo habían conseguido esas fotos, estaba claro que habían sido de la fiesta de su hermano...pero se suponía que no había periodistas allí, ahora podía comprender el por qué de esos flashes que Mimi decía haber vistos, no se preocupó, es más corto esa hoja y las guardó en su mesita de luz, había salido hermosa en todas las fotos. Aparte había sido alagada por los reportajes, y había quedado muy bien parada, en la nota decía que querían contactar a esta chica, que tenía un noventa porciento de ser una nueva celebridad, una nueva modelo, un boom, por su cuerpo escultural y su carisma, su titular era: "Descubriendo estrellas" y de subtitulo: "Quién dice que Sora Takenouchi es hot? "Mimi Tachikawa será la chica más caliente, ya fue descubierta, solo tenemos que contactarla." La prensa siempre armaba escándalos, realmente no le agradaba mucho esos titulares y las cosas desubicadas que decía sobre la simpática chica, auque mucho no decía ya que la prensa no sabía nada de ella, solamente pusieron lo que ellos vieron en al fiesta. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio los otros dos artículos titulados: Los Hermanos Ishida comparten a la nueva chica? y una foto de su hermano, tomándola por la barbilla y "acariciandole la pierna"? esto realmente lo enfureció, gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hermano, hasta que el apareció y le pidió explicaciones, después de aclarar las cosas, medianamente Yamatto pudo entender todo lo que había sucedido y que eso sólo era un malentendido, y siguieron mirando la revista, que mostraba una foto más que comprometedora de él y Mimi, cuando éste la había acorralado contra la pared...leyeron el artículo, que daba una teoría de por qué Takeru había dejado a Hicary o la había engañado con esta chica, y una hipótesis de porqué Yamatto estaba así con ella, y adelantaba una posible pelea entre hermanos por esta chica. Y el otro titular :"No sólo conquistó los hermanos, sino que también atrajo al mejor amigo" Con una foto ampliada de las caras de Mimi y de Taichi, que mostraba claramente que el tenía intención de besarla, pero ella no estaba muy convencida, e hipótesis también del porqué de ésta situación y también nombraban como posible pregunta si la chica tenía algo con el otro integrante masculino del TAATOO Michael Taikiry, auque esto era poco probable, por las sospechas que tenían de que este integrante fuera homosexual..

-Cómo crees, que esto haya susedido?-dijio Takeru con el corazón en la boca, rezando para que Kary no haya comprado la revista ese día, y pensando como explicarle la situación, porque claramente se veía que la culpa era de él y no de ella (mimi)...

-Voy a matar a la persona que se atrevió a avisarle a la prensa de esto!!! No sólo hacen quedar mal a la pobre de Mimi que no tiene nada que ver con esto, sino que nos hacen quedar como unos idiostas fracasados, y hacen que la gente crea que la chica esta nos está "boludeando" y todos van a creer que puede hacer lo que quiera con nosostros. Malditos periodistas hacen cualquier cosa para que nos peliemos, saben que nostros tres separados somos fáciles pero juntos no...Espera..CREO SABER QUIEN FUE EL QUE HIZO ESTO!!! VOY A MATARLAAAA...-tomo las llaves del auto y así como estaba se dispuso a salir a toda marcha con su alfa romeo hasta la casa del supuesto "delator"...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/a_

_Y esto estuvo mejor? Que dicen?_

_bueno espero que les haya gustado un re besooo:)_


End file.
